Dynasty of the Wolf
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Beacon Hills is a small prosperous kingdom ruled over by the Hales protected by Derek Hale and his faithful Betas.But excitement runs high at the return of the daughter of the Fae representative, Stiles Stilinski, who has not been seen at court since she was a child long gone for training.But when Derek and Stiles meet again the Mate bond is formed in an instant. Sterek Fem! Stiles


**Author's Note: I have been binge watching Tudors and Teen wolf… This was born of my madness… I own nothing and am only slightly ashamed.**

Dynasty of the Wolf

1 A Day at Court, Interrupted

Beacon Hills was a small but prosperous kingdom. With the Hales ruling over the kingdom the people wanted for nothing, the King and Queen were prosperous and the Hale Pack protected the people. Yes, the royal family was made up nearly entirely of werewolves. The defenders of the realm, the knights were led by the Kings son Derek, the best and strongest of all the wolves. He led the knights in battle many times. At his side stood his most trusted Betas, Isaac Layhe, whom Derek had found abused by his father and turned with the boys permission, Erica Reyes who was one of Derek's only female wolves, and Vernon Boyd who had been considered an outsider by many before Derek found him and bit him. They were the knights of the realm. But there were several other wolves in training though and Derek was having some trouble getting one of them to cooperate. This young Beta seemed to think he knew better than Derek did.

"Scott you cant force the change. You need an anchor." The beta whined.

"I can't! I don't know what I need to focus on." Derek sighed. Isaac stepped forwards a smile on his face.

"I think Scott might be a bit distracted today." Derek nodded and sighed.

"Alright take a break." Scott sagged in relief. Isaac helped him to his feet. Derek frowned slightly.

"Why would you be distracted Scott?" A voice came from the side of the training field.

"Because an old friend of his is coming back to court today. Or did you forget that Lady Claudia Stilinski, her husband and their daughter are coming back to court today. And you're supposed to be there." Laura Hale was standing there in her usual finery holding a book on politics in her hands. Derek swore, nodding to Isaac to take over training.

"Scott, you shall be there too. At Lady Stiles' request, apparently she's bringing a mutual friend of yours, a Lady Allison." Scott immediately perked up. Derek sighed and dismissed him. He stepped over to his sister who was smiling wide.

"What do I need to know about this family?" Laura Hale grinned.

"You're telling me you don't remember little Stiles Stilinski? The girl Scott hid behind as a child, the daughter of the Fae representative in our court." Derek nodded. He remembered her now. She was small, skinny, with freckles and moles on pale skin and large brown eyes. She was loud and spoke her mind more than even Laura did. She was abrasive and combative, and magical of heritage. That meant she was important, very important. Laura must have seen his face twist at the prospect of her return and laughed.

"She's not that bad dear brother, Cora is overjoyed at her return. She is an asset to the throne, as is the rest of her family. Try to be charming brother." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You know she once gave me a nickname. Sourwolf! She called me Sourwolf, until the day she left for her training." Laura smiled.

"I think it's sweet. Go get ready, and remember charming brother, charming." Derek rolled his eyes and glanced back at his betas. Erica and Boyd were sparing with Jackson who was still getting a handle on his shift. His Mate Lydia, the resident Banshee, was pretending not to watch from over by the weapon racks. She was sweet enough when you were sweet to her, but she was outright terrifying when angered. But she couldn't help but be worried about Jackson, she was his Mate, newly Mated always had to be close, were always so worried about each other. He was just glad he'd never found his Mate, though the wolf sometimes howled with loneliness, with a want for something he didn't have.

Mating was a complicated business. He'd always thought so. It always happened after a born wolf turned a certain age, or it didn't happen at all. Most of the time a born wolf gravitated towards their Mate before they came of age and when they did their wolf recognized them. If they were extremely lucky their Mate would also be a wolf. Laura had found hers a few years back. It was different with those who were bitten and turned. Erica and Boyd had known the moment they spotted each other after they were turned. Jackson had known the moment he'd spotted Lydia after he was turned, almost no one who was human had thought it could work but the two of them could barely stand to be apart. If Derek had learned one thing about Mating in his near twenty years, and that was that it was unpredictable and permanent for both involved. Derek walked back into the castle contemplating Mates as he changed in his chambers.

Soon he was on the castle steps with the rest of his family. Cora was jabbering away excitedly about how it was going to be such fun having Stiles back. Derek's father was speaking quietly to his mother, he was glad to have the Fae representatives, for now that Stiles was trained there were two at court her and her mother, were back and that he would be happy to have his friend and confidant John Stilinski back as well. Laura was reading her book her mate, Tristian, had an arm around her back. Scott was bouncing looking out of place and overly excited. Derek rolled his eyes as he saw the small party of riders approach. There were four riders, three woman, one man. Derek felt his nose twitch as he caught the scent of the riders. Most were familiar but one of them stood out to him. It smelled like lavender, fresh river water, rain and lightning. It was the most wonderful smell he'd ever smelled. But he couldn't for the life of him tell where exactly it was coming from.

The horses trotted to a stop in front of the steps and the man and taller woman dismounted. Scott looked to Talia, the queen and Alpha of the pack and when she nodded he stepped forwards and helped one of the girls off her horse. She was wearing purple, marking her as the daughter of the Fae representative, the half Fae child, Stiles. Derek's wolf growled as they hugged, he couldn't understand why. Then Scott stepped over to the other girl, this one dressed in the silver of a huntress, those who worked to rid the land of evil creatures whose purpose was only to kill like Kanimas and the whole court froze as they recognized what was happening. Scott's eyes flashed gold and it reflected in Allison's eyes. It was the recognition of a wolf's Mate. Allison recognized this too and practically leapt into Scott's arms. He spun her around as applause rang out and a smile formed on Derek's face. He glanced passed his Beta who was practically sobbing with joy and for the first time spotted the face of the girl Scott had helped down first.

She looked almost nothing like she had when she and her family had left years ago to begin her training to help her control her powers. She was tall now, thin and lithe, freckles scattered over her face which was as pale as the full moon. Her hair was held up by beads of moonstone, a circlet of ivy and flowers in her hair. At her ears hung silver wrapped purple orbs that glowed slightly and it occurred to him, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that the smell that had so entranced him when they had first entered the courtyard was coming from her. But at the minute it was her eyes that had him transfixed to the spot.

Pools like whiskey flickering with bright purple, reflecting a bright shining gold. He didn't feel his feet moving but suddenly he was in front of her and somewhere the rational part of his mind he realized she'd met him halfway. All he could think was that he was completely and utterly screwed as his wolf howled in triumph and the people behind him noticed what was going on. He could practically hear Laura crowing already. But he couldn't care right at that moment, right at that moment he was lost in the eyes flashing whiskey and violet and gold. He couldn't stop himself brushing the hair out of her face. She must have understood what he meant by that gesture for she pulled him down into a searing kiss to the cheers of everyone present.


End file.
